Un homme pas si diabolique
by Darness K. M
Summary: Dans des temps lointain à présent, la luxure et l'avarice se trouvait sur terre, possédant des hommes peut ordinaire... Que donnerons leur rencontre ? Sateriajis Venomania sera-t-il mettre fin à la malédiction qui pèse sur sa famille ? Histoire inspiré de la chanson de Gakupo sur la luxure et Kaito sur l'avarice ( les noms viennent de la chanson de Gakupo )


**L'homme pas si diabolique...**

 _Tout se passait il y a bien des années de cela, quand les rois dominaient le monde et que les bourgeois et divers nobles faisaient leur place parmi ce petit monde, plus grand que ne le serait jamais ces petits paysans qui ne sont rien d'autres que des serviteurs à leurs yeux. Dans tout ces gens, celui qui nous intéresse le plus est celui qui porte le nom du Duc de Venomania..._

 _Une famille riche, poursuivi par la rumeur qu'elle était maudite, malgré qu'ils vivaient bien, les gens de cette famille avaient l'habitude de mourir jeune, les médecins ne trouvaient jamais pourquoi, c'était inexplicable pour eux qui restaient impuissant face à cela, très vite, ils se mirent à dire que c'était l'oeuvre d'un démon qui avait maudit cette famille, et qu'il ne fallait pas les approcher. Ils restaient donc en reclus alors que le village était juste à coté, leur fils unique, Sateriajis, n'osait plus sortir non plus, puisqu'il se faisait insulté et tabassé par les enfants du village. C'était pourtant un bel enfant, qui aurait tout à fait pu devenir un homme honorable, si seulement..._

 _Les années passèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, mais un jour la maladie frappa aussi les parents de Sateriajis qui moururent peu après, le laissant seul, abandonné à ce triste monde, il se sentait tellement triste, amer, en colère contre le monde entier, et c'est justement ce qu'un certain démon attendait impatiemment pour venir le voir, un démon horrible qui avait en sa possession les 7 pêchés capitaux, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à en faire usage comme bon lui semble et manipulant les gens. En vérité, c'était lui qui piétinait la vie des Venomania, son seul but étant que le seul espoir qu'il puisse resté soit de vendre son âme au diable, en quelque sorte. En effet, il lui proposa un pouvoir qui dépasse l'entendement pour se venger de tout ceux qui l'ont fais souffrir. La luxure renferme ce précieux pouvoir d'attirer toutes les femmes, une seul regard échangés suffit pour que l'on ne puisse plus résister à ce charme, tout comme les pouvoir d'un incube, d'après les rumeurs, il viendrait de l'un d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Le problème des 7 pêchès capitaux c'est qu'une fois qu'on les a utilisé, on ne peut échappé à l'enfer par la suite. Même en sachant ça, Sateriajis accepta, ce que le démon ne savait pas c'est qu'il y avait encore une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas pour qu'il accepte._

 _Après avoir commencé à rassembler des jeunes filles dans son château, se créant un véritable petit harem pour incube en manque, il fit disparaitre toute trace de son passé, les rumeurs sur son château maudit d'intensifiant de jour en jour, il attendit un peu avant de ramener une amie d'enfance qu'il ne cessait d'aimer malgré qu'elle l'ait traité comme un déchet. Amoureux au premier regard, le coup de foudre comme on l'appelle, mais un amour à sens unique. C'était bien triste qu'il doive en arriver là pour se faire aimer, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien du tout._

 _Ce petit jeu aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de piquer la fiancée de Kachess Crim, se faisant passé pour une nouvelle conquête, déguisé en fille, il avait approché de Sateriajis sans que celui-ci se méfie de quoique ce soit, et une fois assez près, il le poignarda sans une once de pitié. Gisant sur le sol, le sang se répandant, les pouvoirs du duc s'envolèrent et les femmes ne tardérent pas à disparaitre du château, la dernière, celle qu'il aimait, lui jetant un dernier regard de pitié, avant de reprendre sa liberté, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait..._

 _Certains diront que l'histoire se termine ici, que le dernier Venomania mourut grâce au courageux Kachess qui a été l'affronté, en vérité, on peut se demander si Sateriajis a véritablement était le monstre qu'on dit, il n'a été violent avec personne, ne maltraitait personne, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un peu de compagnie et d'affection, en somme, il était humain contrairement à ce que l'on disait sur lui._

 _Mais, l'histoire ne se termine pas ici. Ce cher Duc n'est pas mort de sa seule et unique blessure, qui, finalement, n'était pas si grave que ça, et la luxure toujours en lui, le guérit assez vite, il avait seulement perdu son précieux pouvoir. C'est ce que constata Kachess quand il revint quelques jours plus tard, le trouvant dans un fauteuil, devant son feu, un regard abattu sur le visage. Le duc ne semblait même pas surpris, et parla d'une voix monotone._

 _"Tu es venu m'achever ?"_

 _Crim plissa un peu le regard, il paraissait plus calme que la dernière fois, mais mécontent de le trouver toujours vivant, pourtant un peu intrigué._

 _"Je m'attendais plutôt à trouver ton corps refroidi."_

 _Il brandit ensuite son épée et lui plaça la pointe sous la gorge, son regard perçant essayant de capter le sien qui semblait ailleurs._

 _"Dois-je mettre définitivement fin à tes jours pour m'emparer de ta fortune ?"_

 _Sateriajis daigna enfin lui rendre son regard impassible, celui-ci semblait plus mort que vivant à vrai dire, le peu d'espoir qui y était resté, s'était évanoui en quelques instants._

 _"C'est donc cela qui t'intéresse... Fais donc comme il te plait."_

 _Hé oui, même si l'histoire raconte que Kachess était venu pour récupérer sa fiancée, elle ne dit pas par contre que c'était un mariage arrangé pour l'argent et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa fiancée, par contre quand il entendit dire qu'elle était retenue chez un duc richissime et maléfique, il avait vu là l'opportunité incroyable de tuer un démon tout en s'enrichissant. Cet homme n'aimait que l'argent, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à être cruel du moment que ça lui était bénéfique, il était bien pire qu'un démon, car lui, était possédé par l'avarice..._

 _Kachess ne laissait jamais un seul sentiment de gentillesse ou de bonté traverser son esprit, il se fichait d'être humain, démon, ou autre chose, tout ce qui importait c'était l'argent, encore et toujours l'argent, pourtant devant ce regard qui n'attendait que la mort, alors que le duc fermait ses yeux en attendant sa sentance, il se sentait désarmé. Il lui avait déjà porté un coup de poignard pourtant, ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Alors, pourquoi maintenant, l'idée de le refaire lui serrait autant le coeur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, ce n'était pas non plus de la pitié, il avait trop répandu le malheur sur sa route en jouissant de sa vie pour qu'un tel sentiment puisse exister en lui._

 _"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tiens-tu à ce point à mourir ?"_

 _Peut-être était-ce un lien profond qui unissait la luxure et l'avarice, peut-être était-ce le destin, peut-être était-ce un des plans du démon, peut-être était-ce tout à fait autre chose, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'au moment où Kachess a baissé son épée et que leur regard se sont de nouveau croisé, une lueur étrange brillait dans leur prunelle._

 _"Que pourrais-tu y comprendre, Kachess, toi qui ne vis que pour l'argent..."_

 _Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom, certes ils s'étaient rencontrès une fois mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient fais un brin de causette, il ne connaissait pas le prénom de l'homme aux cheveux violets, alors comment pouvait-il savoir ?_

 _"Comment... ?"_

 _"Ta chére fiancée passait son temps à me parler de toi, tu sais, je ne pouvais pas envoûter les femmes véritablement amoureuse... et elle l'était."_

 _Une soudaine confusion se lit sur le visage de l'avare, nageant dans l'incompréhension totale face à ces nouvelles informations._

 _"Dans ce cas, pourquoi..."_

 _Le duc ne put réprimer un petit sourire, à la fois amusé et mélancolique._

 _"Toi qui daignait à peine lui accorder un regard, elle espérait que tu t'inquiéte pour elle, que tu prennes conscience que tu peux avoir des sentiments comme tout humains, que tu viennes à son secours... Tu es venu, mais manifestement pas pour les bonnes raisons. Quelle déception ça a dû être pour elle."_

 _Rageant intérieurement, il rangea son épée, ça l'énervait d'apprendre tout ceci de la bouche d'un inconnu dont il ne savait même pas le nom et qu'il avait essayé de tuer quelques jours auparavant. Celui qu'on maudissait à travers le village, qu'on appelait le démon, il découvrait qu'il avait bien plus de coeur et de compassion que lui. Ce duc comprenait tout cela. Lui non. Il était en total échec à ce niveau._

 _"Je ne comprends rien aux sentiments, ni aux bonnes femmes de toute façon... Comment tu faisais pour vivre avec autant d'un coup ?"_

 _Sateriajis eut un petit rire, presque nerveux, ça lui plaisait de voir l'homme s'intéresser autant à lui, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser, mais en même temps, il ressentait une certaine pression contre son torse, une certaine peur mélangé à une petite excitation, le tout le faisant devenir légèrement euphorique._

 _"Même entouré de dizaine de filles, j'étais seul..."_

 _Fit-il avant de se lever pour s'approcher de Kachess, son regard planté dans le sien, comme s'ils se défiaient du regard._

 _"Et puis, tout ce qui les importait c'était que je les satisfasse avec mon corps... Et toi, dis moi, qui jetait à peine un regard à sa propre fiancée, comment cela se fait-il que tu ne puisses détaché ton regard du mien depuis tout à l'heure ?"_

 _Pourquoi, hein ? Ça, Kachess voudrait bien le savoir. Il se laissa même faire lorsque les mains du duc vinrent s'imposer sur ses hanches pour les caresse avec une légère envie non dissimulée. Après s'être longuement regardé, comme s'ils attendaient un signe, une réaction, un quelconque mouvement, leurs lèvres vinrent se frôler, avant de s'embrasser très légèrement, mais ça s'intensifiait à chaque baiser, jusqu'à ce que les deux lèvres se rejoignent une bonne fois pour toute pour un baiser sauvage et passionné._

 _Ils étaient déjà tout deux prisonniers d'une chose qui dépasse les démons, les pêchés, et même l'entendement, cette chose que les gens appellent l'amour. L'amour véritable, le seul et l'unique. Tombé dans ce piège sans borne, l'un ne voulait plus ressentir d'amour pour qui que ce soit, pour ne pas être de nouveau trahis et déçu, l'autre ne désirait même pas entendre parler de sentiments et jusqu'à maintenant ça lui avait bien réussi. Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénétre dans le château de la luxure, c'était certain qu'il allait y perdre des plumes, mais comment l'avarice aurait-elle pu résister à l'appât du gain ?_

 _Quand on y réfléchissait bien, on ne comprenait même pas comment on en était arrivé là, tout aurait bien pu se passer pourtant, Sateriajis aurait pu juste mourir, Kachess n'aurait eu plus qu'à s'emparer de la fortune et il n'y aurait plus rien à dire sur cette histoire. Ce n'était pas tout. Pourquoi était-ce Sateriajis, cet homme qui avait abandonné l'idée même de vivre il y a encore à peine quelques minutes, pourquoi était-ce lui qui entrainait Kachess dans son monde de luxure débridé, le conduisant dans son lit, pire, sans que Kachess n'arrive, ni même essaie, de se défaire de son emprise. C'était peut-être bien l'antre du démon finalement._

 _Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le duc n'avait jamais autant désiré un autre corps, encore moins celui d'un homme, et pour couronner le tout, celui qui essayait de le tuer et n'en avait qu'après son argent. Cela pouvait paraitre bizarre, mais cet homme franc et cupide devant lui, ne l'effrayait plus, il l'aimait bien même, avec lui, aucune chance d'être trahis puisqu'il a été clair sur ses intentions dés le début. Il ne voyait pas ce que la fiancée de l'autre homme lui reprochait au final, d'être lui-même ? De ne pas jouer un rôle pour paraitre comme étant un bon mari ? Il avait beau être un salaud, Kachess n'essayait même pas de cacher son avarice, au contraire, il s'en vantait presque, c'est un peu cette part d'honnêteté chez l'homme qui l'attirait._

 _Ils ne savaient pas où allait les conduire cette aventure, et pour tout avouer ils s'en fichaient royalement, pour le moment. Tout ce qui les intéressait pour l'instant c'était d'avoir leur corps serré l'un contre l'autre, sentir leur chaleur combler leur froid intérieur... Tout pourrait être autrement, pourtant c'est ainsi. Ne pouvant plus se lâcher du regard, leurs mains allant explorer le corps de l'autre, les habits tombant au sol, le désir montant, en attente d'un plaisir incertain mais à la fois divin et démoniaque, en voulant toujours et encore plus, difficile en effet de satisfaire deux personnes parfaitement insatiable..._

 _La chaleur, la passion, leur corps l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient désiré depuis des siécles, en même temps, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé autrefois entre l'avarice et la luxure. Ils avaient l'impression de se complêter l'un l'autre, qu'ils venaient tout deux de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps, et quand on y réfléchissait, ils étaient aussi gagnant tous les deux dans l'histoire, l'un trouvant la fortune si désiré et l'autre comblant sa solitude incommensurable, ainsi que son appétit sexuel démesuré._

 _Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs peaux chaude et frissonnante, leurs langues venant se méller l'une à l'autre, avec passion, envie, et sans même hésiter un seul instant, se mordant, se griffant, n'ayant que faire de laisser à nouveau le sang couler, ainsi jusqu'à ce que le duc fit sien ce bel homme dont il avait entendu parler. Encore et encore, à lui en faire perdre la tête, le faisant gémir comme jamais, lui faisant des suçons, l'amenant peu à peu au septiéme ciel. Au final, la luxure se dit que c'était meilleur avec un homme, à moins que ce soit parce que c'est Kachess, aucune idée. Personne ne le saura jamais, sans doute, et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance._

 _Une fois terminé, le lit bien s'en dessus-dessous, tout deux complètement lessivé et, chose incroyable, satisfait. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu une aventure telle que celle-ci, et sans mentir, ils adoreraient recommencer à la moindre occasion. Pour le moment, Kachess allongé sur le torse de son nouvel amant, laissait courir ses doigts sur sa peau, traçant des petits ronds avant de les glisser sur le bandage, là où il y avait un coup de poignard de sa part, il s'étonna d'ailleurs que ça ne ce soit pas remis à saigner avec des tels ébats._

 _"Tu peux l'enlever si tu veux, c'est déjà cicatrisé..."_

 _Souffla ce cher Venomania, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son ex-assassin, celui-ci un peu perplexe, fit tout de même ce qu'il dit, pour trouver la blessure complètement refermé, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice. Ça n'avait rien de naturel, Crim en était certain, c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit seulement compte qu'ils avaient vraiment un point commun._

 _"Serait-il possible que toi aussi, un démon soit venu te voir ?"_

 _Sateriajis cligna légèrement des yeux tout en regardant le jeune homme, avant d'échapper un petit rire. L'ironie des choses étaient forte parfois, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas été le seul à être passé entre les mains d'un démon._

 _"J'ai hérité de la luxure comme tu peux le voir, et toi, l'avarice ?"_

 _"En effet... Content de savoir que tu n'es pas un vrai démon..."_

 _Kachess esquissa un sourire en venant prendre possession de ses lèvres, encore une fois, jamais rassasié de ce genre de choses avec ce bel amant, resserrant son étreinte contre cette nouvelle chaleur qu'il apprécie grandement avant de reprendre._

 _"Comme on dit que ceux qui ont passé un pacte avec un démon finissent malheureux, ça te dit qu'on le mette en échec avant que ce soit lui qui se charge de nous ?"_

 _"Alors là, tu m'intéresses..."_

 _Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, les choses devenaient intéressante maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi unique que Kachess, au final, toutes les femmes lui paraissaient bien fade à côté de l'homme merveilleux qui resterait désormais à ses côtés. On ne saura jamais si c'était plus pour l'amour ou pour l'argent, ce n'était pas ce qui était intéressant dans toute cette histoire._


End file.
